Half of Me is You
by ShinaBran
Summary: Menyadari berharganya seseorang saat orang itu meninggalkanmu. Tentu sangat tidak menyenangkan, kamu adalah separuh dari ku


"Hai Naruto." Sakura menyapa Naruto dengan senyuman kecil. Sekarang ini, ia sedang berada di taman belakang Sekolah mereka _Konoha High School._ Tadi setelah pergi ke kantin dengan teman-temannya, gadis beriris _emerald_ itu melihat Naruto tengah melenggang ke arah taman belakang. Langsung saja ia ikuti langkah Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar sapaan Sakura hanya menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia kembali fokus ke layar _smartphone_ hitam miliknya. Seakan tak menganggap keberadaan Sakura.

"Kamu lagi lihat apa sih?" Sakura mendudukkan diri di bangku taman yang sedari tadi di duduki Naruto–tepat di sebelah Naruto.

"Hm ... Bukan apa-apa kok, Sakura." Naruto menutup layar _smartphone_ dengan sebelah tangannya. Ketika Sakura ingin melihat apa yang ditampilkan layar jernih _smartphone_ Naruto.

"Hoo ... sekarang pakai main rahasia-rahasiaan nih?!" Sakura tertawa sambil memperhatikan sang pemuda pirang. Tawanya terhenti, ketika ia menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak ikut tertawa bersamanya. Naruto lebih memilih diam, dan tak lama setelah itu Naruto berdiri dari bangku taman memasukan gadget ke kantung jasnya dan berkata.

"Sudah ya ... Sakura, aku mau masuk kelasku." Dengan wajah datar Naruto melenggang pergi dari taman. Hal itu sontak membuat hati Sakura sakit, dulu hubungannya dengan Naruto begitu dekat. Namun itu dulu.

Ya ... dulu Naruto sangat tergila-gila dengan Sakura. Teman-teman sekelas mereka juga tahu. Sampai hari itu ... hari di mana gadis _pink_ ini memarahi Naruto. Gadis _emerald_ itu mengatakan kepada Naruto, untuk tidak lagi mengejarnya dan mengganggu hari-harinya. Bahkan waktu itu entah karena saking emosinya, gadis itu mengatakan.

'Kau itu bodoh, bisanya cuma menggangguku. Kau juga jelek tidak seperti Sasuke-kun.'

Setelah hari itu Naruto tak lagi mengganggunya. Awalnya gadis _pink_ itu senang ... tetapi lama kelamaan ia menyadari sesuatu, bahwa tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Hari-harinya menjadi sepi, tak ada canda tawa Naruto lagi. Biasanya Naruto lah yang selalu menghiburnya, tapi sekarang semua berubah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Fic pertamaku bahkan sebelum My reason yang kubuat ulang, dengan versi yang lebih baik :D itu menurutku.**_

 _ **Inspirated by : NOAH – Andaikan Kau Datang *dipopulerkan oleh Koes Plus**_

 _ **Masih dengan berbagai kesalahan, masih Newbie, NaruSaku only dengan tema yang sangat mainstream.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Half of Me is You * chapter 1 : kenangan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kamu belum memaafkanku ya? Naruto." Sakura hanya menatap punggung Naruto yang terlihat semakin kecil, sampai kemudian hilang dari pandangannya. Ia menyesal, sekarang ia hanya bisa berandai. Ia berharap hubungannya dengan sang pemuda beriris _shappire_ itu kembali seperti dulu. Tanpa sadar, air mata sudah mengalir dari mata lentiknya dan membasahi kedua pipinya.

Sekelebat kenangan dan perkataan Naruto muncul di benaknya.

 _Flashback on._

"Aduh ... bagaimana ini? Gelang itu 'kan pemberian Sasuke- _kun!"_ Sakura tengah berada di tepian sebuah sungai kecil, hari ini Sekolahnya mengadakan kegiatan berkemah. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu mencari gelang pemberian sang pujaan hati, yang entah kemana hilangnya. Ia yakin, pasti terjatuh di sekitar suangai ini.

"Kau mencari ini?" tiba-tiba dari arah belakang terdengar sebuah suara yang cukup familiar. Sakura menoleh, dan disana ada Naruto yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya. Gelangnya ketemu! Lantas, Sakura langsung mengambil gelang itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Wah ... terimakasih Naruto! Tadi kau temukan gelang ini di mana?!" Sakura langsung memakai gelang pink itu, ia mengikatnya rapat-rapat. Sementara Naruto hanya nyengir, perasaannya sangat senang bisa berguna di depan Sakura. Matanya birunya berbinar mendengar kata-kata sang pujaan hati barusan.

"Tadi aku menemukannya di jalan menuju tempat perkemahan, sudahlah Sakura- _chan_ ini sudah sore. Ayo ke perkemahan aku tadi di tugaskan Kakashi- _sensei_ untuk mencarimu." Mereka langsung pergi dari sungai kecil itu, berjalan beriringan sambil mengobrol. Naruto sangat senang, jarang-jarang ia bisa berduaan seperti ini dengan Sakura. Ia hanya tersenyum di sepanjang jalan.

"Hai Sakura- _chan,_ sekarang pukul berapa?" Sakura melihat jam tangannya. Pukul 16.30 dan mereka masih berada di tengah hutan. Bagus! Luar biasa, pasti setibanya mereka di perkemahan hari sudah mulai gelap. Kalau saja Naruto tidak mencarinya, ia masih berada disana sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal waktu, kamu tahu nggak? Jam. Jam apa yang tahan lama?" Naruto melontarkan sebuah ... pertanyaan atau mungkin tebakan? Entahlah. Hal itu sukses membuat Sakura berpikir keras, gadis itu melihat Naruto sedetik. Pemuda itu cuma menunjukan seringaian jahil.

"Aku tidak tahu, memangnya apa?" Sakura menyerah ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Naruto ingin menjawab akan tetapi di depan NaruSaku terdapat jalan yang bercabang. Baik Naruto maupun Sakura tidak tahu, kearah mana yang akan membawa mereka menuju tempat perkemahan.

"Aduh ... sebentar biar kuingat." Naruto berusaha mengingat, jalan yang tadi ia lalui. Naruto adalah orang yang bodoh dan ceroboh, jadi ia tak mungkin mempunyai pemikiran untuk memberi tanda di sepanjang jalan. Yang ia pikirkan cuma Sakura, anehnya ia berhasil menemukan Sakura di sebuah hutan yang bahkan belum pernah ia datangi sebelumnya. Kekuatan cinta? Entahlah, tapi saat ini mereka berdua tersesat dan hari juga sudah mulai gelap.

"Naruto ... bagaimana ini?! Jalan yang mana sebenarnya?" Sakura panik, Naruto tambah panik.

"Eh ... mungkin yang kanan, kanan selalu benar!" Naruto berkata dengan yakin, ia mencoba meyakinkan Sakura dengan senyumnya. Sementara Sakura terlihat masih ragu.

"Apa benar? Kalau nanti kita—" ucapan Sakura terbungkam oleh tangan _tan_ Naruto.

"Tenang saja, ada aku disini percaya deh." Untuk kali ini, senyum Naruto terlihat lebih menawan. Wajah Sakura merona tipis, dan tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangan Sakura untuk berjalan mengikutinya. Awalnya Sakura kaget, tetapi kemudian Sakura menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto. Mereka berlari di tengah hutan sambil bergandengan. Tawa mereka terdengar, mengusik hewan-hewan di hutan.

"Jam yang tahan lama itu, JAMinan cintaku padamu!" ujar Naruto sambil menoleh ke Sakura, cengirannya memenuhi ruang pandang Sakura.

"Huu ... gombal!" Sakura merona tipis, jantungnya berdebar. Ditambah genggaman tangan Naruto yang hangat. Perasaan ini ... Sakura sebenarnya tidak mau mengakuinya, ia sudah menanamkan di dalam hatinya. Yang ia sukai itu Sasuke! Bukan si bodoh Naruto! Mungkin memang Naruto itu bodoh, sering membuatnya malu tetapi entah sadar atau tidak. Naruto selalu datang untuknya.

 _Flashback off_.

 _Terlalu indah dilupakan. Terlalu sedih dikenangkan. Setelah aku jauh berjalan dan kau kutinggalkan._

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lihat?" sebuah suara mengusik telinga Sakura, membuatnya tersadar dari khayalnya. Suara itu suara Kakashi- _sensei,_ guru sejarah yang terkenal misterius di sekolahnya. Atensi seluruh kelas terpusat ke Sakura. Sontak saja, hal itu membuat ia gelagapan.

"Ah-ehm ... tidak bu-bukan apa-apa kok _sensei_." Kakashi kembali menerangkan pelajaran. Seluruh siswa kembali fokus, ia menatap Naruto di pojok kanan kelas. Mereka bertemu pandang, kemudian Naruto kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sedari tadi ia lakukan dengan kiba.

"Sakura ... kau kenapa?" Ino sahabatnya menepuk pundaknya. Sepertinya ia khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sakura mencoba meyakinkan Ino dengan senyumnya. Sementara Ino hanya diam, ia akan bicara dengan Sakura nanti.

.

.

 _Jam, Jam apa yang tahan lama? Jaminan cintaku padamu._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Betapa hatiku bersedih, mengenang kasih dan sayangmu. Setulus pesanmu kepadaku engkau 'kan menunggu_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 _ **Author note:**_

 _ **Chapter pertama rampung, gimana pendapat anda semua? Lagunya nyambung gak? Kalo enggak di sambung-sambungin aja yah :D**_

 _ **Tetap semangat buat fic! Demi seseorang!**_

 _ **Fic ini adalah fic lamaku, awalnya Semi cannon karena sulit Au jadi pilihan kedua. Ini fic jaman hape BB. Ini kesempatan kedua**_

 _ **The second chance!**_

 _ **gua Perceval Leandre cabut!**_

 _ **Bye.**_


End file.
